The Theos or HSDW
by lordhsdw999
Summary: It is a story about a boy named Theos/HSDW he is the grandson of Nurarihyon and son of Inu No Taisho. If you like it please comment follow etc. Please do because I have worked vey hard for this.I want you all to comment and follow so that i can add more parts in it. I think i can do it in a more better way if you can help me to do. I know what to say the only thing for now is bye
1. Chapter 1

200 yrs ago in an different world same like earth called fortunately it was also called as beta earth by people who lived there in a place called hidden leaf village in an family of demon clan called Nura clan . A person named Nurarihyon who was the supreme commander of the clan and the third hokage of the village had a half son called Inu no Taisho who was a half demon, fourth hokage, and the lord of the eastern lands and was the second heir of the clan and had a human wife named Kushina. One day while Kushina was walking home after shopping before HSDW was born she was attacked by a white demon like creature called hollow bit her; wounding her and giving her some arrancar powers and while she gave birth to HSDW it was passed on to the date of 7 march they had their second son who was also a half demon was born and they named him HSDW. HSDW had a elder brother who was a full fledged demon named Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was a wicked demon and always thought of plans how to seize the throne from his father and grandpa. Sesshomaru never treated HSDW like his younger brother and had always treated him like his enemy and wanted him out of his way for the throne of the third heir. Inu No Taisho had a very brilliantly mastered excellence and knowledge in warfare and using of weapons; he had a hobby of collecting rare and the strongest of weapons he had many rare weapons and were made by a blacksmith who was known for his excellence in making weapons and his name was Tottosai. He was very loyal to Inu No Taisho as he rescued Tottosai from a big explosion at war and helped him settle his life because he had his family killed by the opponent nation. So as Inu No Taisho had 8 great weapons named:-

1) Tessasaiga

2) Tensaiga

3) Sounga

4) Zabimaru

5) Quincy bow

6) Blazing Inferno Fang

7) Shining Thunder Fang

8) Burning Volt Fang

Nurarihyon had his favourite sword name Nenekirimaru from his human wife Yohime.(FLASHBACK). She was a very beautiful human princess she had the power of healing illness and wounds. Her father was very greedy and used her powers to gain money. But because of her powers her father did not allowed her to leave the castle because if she was died or is killed her father would not have any source of income. As Nurarihyon used to have night walk and one day he encountered the castle where Nurarihyon found a very pleasant smell that was of Yohime and she also had a weapon with her that is Nenekirimaru as it was created to protect her against evil demons. As Nurarihyon went inside to see where the sent is coming from he went inside and saw Yohime a beautiful princess. She saw her and was about to scream and suddenly, Nurarihyon covered her mouth with his hands and said " A beauty like should not be shouting so rudely; but still you look beautiful even when you are acting harsh". After feeling the warmth and the touch of her soft lips he gently removed his hand from her mouth. In confusion she drew Nenekirimaru and slashed a little wound on his left arm. Because of seeing the wound she said " OH I am so sorry please don't be angry I will heal your wound ". And started to heal his wounds . Nurarihyon was surprised to see this and said "Wow! Its so amazing that a human like you can have some powers like this.(If she could be my wife it would so good to have her as she would heal my wounds after battles). Hey beautiful can you be my lady and marry with whom I can spend my life; love her with my whole strength. I will give you some time to spend with me and have ourself enjoy our youth ". After hearing this words she was thought that better than living this life like prison she should better be leaving but nodded her head and thought her father raised her from birth and she should not leave him like this. Then Nurarihyon carried Yohime in his arms and started running through the castle but she asked Nurarihyon " Why can't the guards see us" he said because "I am the great yokai nurarihyon and mere mortals can't see me because of my fear". She smiled gently and Nurarihyon took her and went to the Nura clan resident and introduced her. And like this they daily escaped the castle and as the time they spended together they both fell in love with each other and when they married Yohime gifted Nenekirimaru to her husband Nurarihyon. And one day when Inu No Taisho got married to Kushina a demon named Lady Hagoromo Gitsune was told a rumor by a person that the one who eats the liver of Yohime would get the power of healing, wealth and great powers. Hagoromo Gitsune kidnapped Yohime at night and took her to the the castle where Hagoromo lived. As soon that Nurarihyon discovered that Yohime was missing he asked his demons and some of them told him about the rumor of eating Yohime's liver Nurarihyon took the whole demon army and became The Lord Pandemonium and took his hundred demons in the night parade of the 100 demons. And as they reached the castle he drew the sword Nenekirimaru he felt a strong presence of energy from the castle. As the light chilling winds blew towards their faces they felt their heart pounding like an earthquake occurred inside their body then they calmed their mind and marched inside the castle by breaking the entrance and as Nurarihyon found Hagoromo was already in a battle with the Fisrst and The Second hokage he jumped upwards and while flied towards Hagoromo and slashed he totally and sealed her with the help of both Hokages . Later he earned the position of The Third Hokage. (END OF FLASHBACK)

One day when HSDW was with his father at the Sacred peach tree of ages a giant 9 tailed fox demon attacked at the leaf village Inu NO Taisho fought bravely and sealed it inside HSDW. And as time was spent Inu No Taisho was attacked while he was with HSDW at the sacred peach tree of ages. Because of witnessing his father's death he ran from there and went to home and said about Inu No Taisho's death. After some days Sesshomaru took HSDW to the far away land and left him there.


	2. Chapter 2

As HSDW had been left in the forest where he and his father used to come he went to the sacred peach tree of ages they used to visit but because they used to fly to the place HSDW didn't knew the way back home. As HSDW was standing he felt a chilling presence of a demon and… suddenly a giant demon jumped from the sky towards him HSDW tried to run away but the impact of crashing was so high that HSDW was thrown away and had hurt himself very badly. The demon still chased him but HSDW had no choice but to run after running a long distance HSDW and the demon came to a dead end to a cliff they both saw that it had become night and as HSDW closed his eyes and gave all his hopes of surviving the demon said "HAH! At last I can have some fun with my prey." And smiled with a evil tone on his face and in an instant as HSDW opened his eyes he noticed the demon was behind him and slashed HSDW as he turned towards the demon and HSDW fell down on the ground. Demon began to laugh and HSDW said in his mind "(Wow this wound really hurts… Woa what is…..this I can fell my body getting very cold repeatedly …. I think I am gonna die now ….. but what will happen to me after I die….. I think that evil…. Sesshomaru would be the third heir and no body would remember me I would me forgotten … I won't… not even in memories….. So if I live for whom shall I live for not for father cause he is no more not even mom and grandpa they might be killed by Sesshomaru till now…. Huff…. Huff..huff I think I should bear my pain and count my sins and close my eyes as I take my breathe in…..cause this should be the last thing I do…). TEN MINUTES PASSES AS HSDW CLOSED HIS EYES AND THE DEMON STOPPED LAUGHING. He went near HSDW he felt HSDW's blood on his legs and as he had bent his head down to see the blood he felt a very strong demonic energy coming from HSDW's body as he saw HSDW he noticed a fox like energy structure around HSDW's body and as it went inside HSDW he saw HSDW suddenly stood up and said "You Mother fucker how could you think that crappy attack would have been enough to kill me I will show true strength of a demon get ready bastard hhrrrraaahhh! Blades of blood!". And as the demon jumped to dodge the attack he was hit a little on his left shoulder and he said " wow he has gotten much more faster". And in milliseconds HSDW was behind him and tore him into billion pieces. After the demon dead HSDW had his wound healed. HSDW was 11 years old on the day he killed the demon HSDW at this young age didn't have any friends wherever he went he was discriminated either for being a demon or being a human. He always had to spend his time running and hiding until one day a demon said "You have human blood that makes you a disgrace for demons so the only thing you can do is die. You are just a demon whose father had fucked a prostitute human lady…. you don't have your own identity; your mother and father left you cause you really are a disgrace so stop hiding and come and show me the power of your demon blood". After hearing the sentence HSDW thought "I have nothing to live for or die for….. so why would I be afraid of death. This is my moment to show him who I am this is my moment I must try it won't matter if I live or die so why can't I do this I think…" HSDW than suddenly came out of the bush and ran towards the dragon demon with his all might HSDW had transformed into his demon form he had his hair grown backwards in white and black color HSDW had a wooden stick with him he was blindingly fast but the demon wasn't weak it was the wanted demon in many villages it used a technique and shouted its name " The roar of almighty!" the beast roared towards HSDW's direction it was like an wind with the destructive power of a giant missile was about to hit HSDW; but HSDW dodged it and went towards the demon and used iron heaver soul stealer and slashed the demon into many pieces. After that incident HSDW wished that if he could have been a full demon he could have much better life than this hiding and escaping. One night when_ saw a priestess who was fighting demons and defeated them all alone and was peeping at her she sensed his spiritual pressure and asked if he knew about the sacred jewel and he said "never heard of it" and priestess warned him by saying "if you have come for the sacred jewel you should give up your hopes to get it as she was protecting it and shoot you with my holy arrows"she gave him a chance to escape but HSDW didn't run away and suddenly HSDW felt a heartbeat….…..and his hair turned brown and black and was a little shortened, his dog like ears turned into human like ears she said I see you are a half demon . She said that "I see so you are a half demon and if you get the jewel you will become a full demon and suprisingly then fainted and lied on the ground. HSDW saw the beautiful priestess and said " Heh she actually looks like the beautiful princesses in fairy tales._

_-TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Chapter 3

HSDW was possessed with the fascinating beauty of Kikyo. She was such a beauty that he saw after many years. He wanted to help her so he carried her on his back and he tried searching for path to Kikyo home he came near a river bank. So he kept Kikyo down and observed for some clues to the village so he found a doll being swept by river so he came to know, that a village up; but he didn't started to go. He sensed up some medical plants around and crushed them to make a lotion and applied it on kikyo's wounds and made some, medicine and made Kikyo drink. Kikyo now had gained consciousness and was able to talk but still not in a state to walk. She said "What are you doing!?" in a surprised manner and HSDW replied in a noble tone "Right now I am helping you reach your home…. But there is a doubt that you will reach home soon". He jumped onto the rocks in the river and made a long sprint towards the other rock and continued to jump until he reached a bridge. Kikyo barely able to move said moving her towards the bridge "My house is near." After hearing that HSDW took her to her house and dashed through the open door and saw a girl; the girl was surprised and screamed "Aaaaahhhhh!". HSDW then replied in an unusual manner and said "Younger sibling I humbly ask you that is this where lady Kikyo lives". The girl saw Kikyo and said "Elder Sister Kikyo where were you and who is he, how did you got injured this badly". Kikyo now being kept on the sofa by HSDW replied "I was fighting to protect the Jewel but a demon gave me a cheap shot from back on my shoulder so I got injured but I managed to seal it away for a while. Later on while returning I met HSDW, I fainted when he was with me and he helped me get home, he helped me with his medical techniques. He intentionally didn't heal me fully because he knew I would not allow him to help me". After hearing that HSDW completely healed Kikyo. After that Kikyo introduced HSDW to her younger sister "HSDW meet Kaede she is my younger sister our parents died when I was 10 years old and Kaede 6 years."HSDW with a simple smile on his face said "It must have been hard for you to take are of Kaede and yourself at such small age, I understand the sufferings you had I too have overcome many situations like that all my life. You know my brother had left me in a dense forest and I as very afraid all the time. I tried to overcome my fears and face all problems but I couldn't cause I didn't have courage to do anything by myself." Kikyo replied "Yea it has been a long time without our parents around but it all becomes normal in a course of time". "I too have lost my father but my mother is there with me; I…have myself witnessed my father's death…Huhhh!…"After saying this HSDW's hair changed and his eyes changed. He again became half human and half demon. "Haha good to be back". Kaede interfered in between saying "He changed form!. You saw he changed form!". Kikyo said in an surprised tone "Yea that's interesting I never saw like that in my life… Oh yea HSDW will you have dinner with us today we will have some meat today specially for you". While Kikyo was speaking till that time Kaede and HSDW were playing in another room. Kikyo went to other room. "Run faster my horse. Hurrah!" said Kaede while she was riding on HSDW's back and HSDW said "As you say master Kaede". And HSDW started to run faster; Kikyo then said " You both act like you have been friends from ages….hhhuuufffh…..". Hearing this HSDW turned his head towards Kikyo. BAAANG! And HSDW, Kaede both crashed on the wall. Worried Kikyo ran to them and used medical ninjutsu on them and cured them. HSDW said "Aww I was distracted…" and "owowow" said Kaede. Kikyo once more invites HSDW to dinner and this time he hears and says " Snivel… Thank you no had ever invited me to a dinner you are the first one. Hehe can I help you in someway"."OK then Kaede go check if we have meat or not and if not HSDW I am giving you money go and buy some and Kaede help me in chopping veggies" said Kikyo. "OKAY!" Said Kaede "There is no meat HSDW go fast buy some" . HSDW dashed out of door and sounds came like doom-booom! "Ahha… HSDW what are you doing" said Kikyo and went to kitchen as Kaede followed her. The clock went to 9:00:PM. Kaede said "Where is HSDW? Its getting late" and suddenly HSDW popped his head out of the window and said "Oi no shop was open so I went to another village so I swam the seas and suddenly I lost consciousness and when I opened my eyes I was in a jungle. There were some strange animals in jungle. But I ran, I ran, and I ran finally I came across a big town I got some tasty smell of something like meat I bought it all I was the last customer so I bought in discount here take the change". "Oh that's good you should not have gone that far for the meat any ways thank you " said Kikyo and as Kaede opened the packet she saw grilled chicken n' gravy. They all then ate tight and it was bed time so Kikyo said "Kaede and I will sleep in our room HSDW you sleep in the guest room call me if you need anything. Lets go Kaede" and they headed to their room HSDW was sitting on chair and Kaede passed by and HSDW said "Good night Kaede". And when Kikyo passed by HSDW caught her hand…..


End file.
